Finally I won
by jump21
Summary: Not very good at summary's but lets just say that justin won, exactly what he won means reading to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I Won **

I couldn't believe I'd done it, I had finally succeeded, I had won and no one and I mean no one was going to spoil this for me. I was on cloud 9, nothing was going to spoil my mood or bring me down not even the thought that of course this wouldn't last, tomorrow it would all be in the past, forgotten as though it had never happened, so until then I was going to enjoy my moment and relish in the pleasure it was bringing me, because as I said I had done it, I had finally succeeded and I had finally won.

Alex my little sister is a well-known prankster and loves nothing more than taunting me and making my life hell. She never thinks about anyone but herself and as long as she is happy and she gets what she wants she doesn't care about any one else or their feelings, which usually I'm fine with as that's just Alex and that's usually when she messes up and runs to me for help. Which by the way is usually satisfying enough as she hates to be wrong and hates to have to rely on other people especially me so watching her squirm is hilarious, but lately for some reason it's really been getting to me, you know like really making me angry that she thinks she can treat me like dirt and then because she needs my help thinks I'll come running to her aid and then assumes that she is forgiven without so much as a sorry or a thank you. Well I decided I had had enough and that it was time for a little pay back. Now I know what you're thinking I'm older and smarter this would be easy, well let me tell you every time me or Max my brother have tried to get revenge on Alex for one thing or another it's usually me or Max that suffer. I needed something good; something that wouldn't back fire and something that would just make her think twice about taking people for granted. Something that would possibly make her think of others before herself and something that might just make her realise that a thank you or a sorry here and there mean a lot to people and are not a bad thing.

Now all I needed was that something.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – This is my first fanfiction story that I have written, and I hope you like it if so please review.

**Also I don't own WOWP or anything connected with it. **

Finally the something I had been looking for fell right in front of me, Alex's class was having a reading competition and the one who could read the most books in one school day would win an all expenses paid vacation for them and a friend to a teenager resort of their choice, with no parental supervision.

I know what you're thinking, it's not much of a something but let me just explain something to you all. Alex along with many other things is lazy, very lazy; the less she has to do the happier she is, so as you can imagine reading a book is far too much work for her, she usually just uses her magic to write her book reports or watches the movie. So how was this going to work and pay her back, well I need to think about that and see what I can come up with.

Nothing, I couldn't come up with anything, the day of the competition was only a week away, and Alex was taking her usual casual attitude of winning the prize by relying on her best friend Harper who loved to read and was very fast. Harper who wasn't really happy that Alex was using her like this just passed it up as normal Alex behaviour and like me was used to the way Alex treated her and so went along with it especially as she couldn't really see herself going on vacation with anyone other than Alex so she just let it go.

Harper and I had been chatting about the competition a couple of nights before it was to happen and Harper had been telling me that she was really nervous as she didn't want to let Alex down especially as she really wanted this vacation. Harper had also mentioned that she really wanted the vacation herself as she hadn't been away for ages and felt that that was exactly what she needed right now to relieve some of the pressure and stress she was going through. I told her that she shouldn't let Alex use her like this or let her treat her this way as it was only going to make her ill, and that's when my idea to pay back Alex hit me on the head.

Of course it meant that I too would have to use Harper in the same way Alex did and I hated that fact, also I knew Harper liked me and would do anything for me, but would she go against her best friend to help me out. I really hoped that she would see it for what it was, helping Alex to realise that sometimes it was better to be kind and nice rather than mean, selfish and lazy. To help her to see that sometimes it's more of an achievement to get up and do it yourself than rely on other people. Well only one way to find out, wish me luck.


	3. Chapter 3

Just wanted to thank Patricia51 for her comments and hope you continue to read and review and enjoy the story.

Well I needn't of worried because as soon as I explained my plan to Harper she was in, which I was quite surprised about considering that we both knew we were taking a huge risk. Harper because she had to rely on Alex to actually do some work so that she would win the competition and me because I knew she would get even, but still it would be fun to watch her squirm for a while.

It was the day before the competition and Alex was already bragging to her classmates that Harper was going to win and that they may as well give up now. I suppose in a way it was nice that she had so much faith in Harper and yet you could see the fake smile on Harper's face, as she tried not to let all the pressure that Alex put on her get to her. She just stayed quiet in the background and let Alex wind everyone up. Alex was still bragging that Harper was going to win and that they would soon be enjoying their lovely vacation away from us when she walked into the Substation that afternoon after school. Mum and Dad just ignored her and so did me Harper and Max and just let her get on with it, that was until Harper suddenly announced that she didn't feel to good and was going home. I couldn't help but smile as this was part of mine and Harpers plan. Luckily Alex didn't notice my smile, as she was too busy running after Harper to find out what was wrong. And in the process getting out of her shift as usual, leaving me and Max to serve the tea-time rush, which I would normally have been annoyed about, but as I knew what was going to be happening tomorrow I kind of let it go.

Harper didn't make it back that evening for our weekly fun night saying she didn't feel well. Surprisingly even this didn't stop Alex from telling us how much she was going to enjoy this time away from us. Informing us all of the things she had planned for her and Harper to do. I couldn't believe how she had already planned her two week vacation away, and she hadn't even won the competition yet. Even her bags were packed. What annoyed me more was the fact that she had planned everything that her and Harper were going to be doing without even consulting her. Not even bothering to ask Harper if she even wanted to do the things, just assumed that she would because she wanted to even though it was Harper who would be doing all of work. This of course was typical Alex not considering anyone else, as long as she was happy and doing the things she wanted to do it didn't matter. I wanted so badly to reign on her parade and tell her that Harper wasn't going to be entering the competition and that she wouldn't be going on her precious vacation, but then managed to calm myself down before opening my mouth. That way I would enjoy it all the more when she woke up the following morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning soon came and just as I was about to put my first mouthful of cereal into my mouth I heard my plan spring into action with an almighty scream quickly followed by Alex and Harper. Alex was freaking out and accusing Harper of doing something on purpose and telling her that she was fine and that no one would notice. Harper of course just walked behind her, scratching and apologizing like mad. Mum took one look at Harper and told her she had chicken pox and that there was no way she could go to school, but that she must go home straight away to which Alex nearly had a seizure right on the spot. Harper apologized one more time to Alex before being escorted out of the door by my mum who was fearful she might catch it if Harper stayed any longer. I calmly finished my breakfast without a word and then continued to get ready for school with a great big smile on my face.

Of course whilst I had been getting ready Alex had been down in the lair trying to think of a spell she could use to help her win. Which was really a waste of time as I had put a lock on her wand, the spell book and everything magical she knew about, making it look as though magic was out of use for the day. I also locked Max's wand just in case and just to be on the safe side put a little surprise on my wand in case she managed to some how get her hands on it. It was always best to be prepared for everything when it came to Alex, sneaky was her middle name, and basically I wouldn't put anything past her. She was capable of anything when it came to getting what she wanted and I couldn't take any risks, not today, not after all the time and preparation I had taken to make this happen.

All the way to school I could see Alex fidgeting with her wand to see if it was working yet, so funny, especially some of the looks she was getting off people. The annoyed look on her face told me it wasn't even though I knew. As soon as we walked through the school door she was greeted with laughter from her classmates and jibes about who wasn't going on the vacation after all. Seems news of Harper had spread rather quickly. I couldn't help but feel kind of sorry for her as she stood there and dismissed all the jibes, especially when I could see the defeated look in her eyes that of course she'd never let any one else see. This side of Alex no one ever saw as she knew how to cover up her true feelings well, but on the very odd occasion and I mean odd occasion she would slip up and let her softer side show. This was one of those odd occasions, and well I must admit something I would like to see more of. She tried her wand one more time before giving up and following her classmates into class.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi this is the last chapter to my little story, I hope that you have all enjoyed it, please feel free to leave me any reviews.

* * *

The competition was well under way, just give me a moment and I'll explain to you how it worked. Specific books with the same amount of words had been chosen, (I'd had nothing else to do.) there was a little written test set for each book after it had been read to make sure of course that it had indeed been read, (again nothing else to do.) and of course judges to make sure that everyone had the same amount of time and to the best of their ability to make sure there was no cheating. (of course I still had nothing better to do much to Alex's disapproval.)

It was soon time for lunch and Alex was surprisingly doing rather well, which was worrying the rest of her classmates. You see they all thought that Alex couldn't read where as in fact it's just that she is too lazy to read and so chooses not to. However when she does decide she wants to read a book she whips through it quickly and yet still manages to retain the detail which surprises even me. Another thing they should know about Alex is of course once she wants something badly enough she will do whatever it takes to get it. This usually means using someone or something else to make life easier for her but on the odd occasion when these fail she will make the effort herself. The desperately wanting this vacation and not having the means of the other stuff is one of these occasions.

So anyway back to the competition, I could see that Alex was having a hard time keeping her mind on the reading, and that she was starting to loose her concentration. I decided that a little help and a quick spell to keep her mind on the task at hand was in order. I sneakily grabbed my wand recited the concentration spell and hey presto Alex was back in the competition. It wasn't really cheating, as I wasn't making Alex read faster, just to concentrate more and not start daydreaming after all this was the longest Alex had ever worked.

The competition was over and the whole class was in total shock, none of them understanding what had just happened. Some of them so shocked that they started casting accusations of cheating and wanting a recount as they couldn't except or believe the outcome. All of them speechless, all of them except Alex of course who couldn't help but brag and gloat that she herself, with no help from anyone (that she knew about) had won. She couldn't wait to tell Harper that she had done it, and that soon they would be going on the vacation of a lifetime.

Even now a couple of days after the event, I'm smiling, even after all the bragging and I'm just as good as you jibes from Alex. Why, well I'll tell you. Today is the day that Alex and Harper go on that vacation of a lifetime. Although I have to tell you Alex wasn't too happy when she found out that Harper and me had pranked her. In fact at one point she told Harper she wasn't going to take her on the vacation with her, until I explained to her why we did it. I guess in her own strange way she understood why we did it and kind of appreciated the fact that we had so much faith in her and knew she could do anything she put her mind to without any help. So as you can imagine it came as a complete shock to us when she apologized for her behaviour over the last few weeks and thanked both of us for believing in her. She decided to let Harper off just this once, knowing herself of course that she wouldn't have wanted to go with anyone else really. This hasn't stopped Alex from being her normal lazy, selfish annoying self but hey what did you expect. Plus Alex wouldn't be Alex the girl we all love to hate if she didn't use and boss people about.

So anyway as I stand in the airport with my family and wave goodbye to them I slowly begin to realise that I haven't taken the concentration spell off of her and then also begin to realise that I haven't unlocked her wand either which I'm sure she would of packed. I couldn't help the big smile that suddenly appeared across my face. So as I said at the beginning of this, my story, I had finally won, I could finally relax, be happy and enjoy my moment, at least that is for the next 2 weeks.


End file.
